Family Affairs
by KamiAnastasica
Summary: "Shizuru Maeda just wanted to work for the Ootori family hospital but as one thing lead to another her job was put on the line so she transferred to keep secrets hidden from the world but not everyone gets their wish in life."


Hello everyone! The Host Club are all in college and not high school. I will be following the manga (kinda) but their ages are college students age.

Due to the discomfort of most readers I'm just gonna clear this situation up so everyone will be more comfortable. There's no pedophiles none whatsoever (AMuseBrunette) so everyone calm their tits please. (-_-)

* * *

Character: Shizuru Maeda

Manga or Anime: Manga

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it rightfully belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

 **Ouran 43rd School Festival**

- **Kyoya View** -

"What an excellent son you have! I have heard there were a lot of competitors for the central salon this year." -Woman Voice

"My daughter told me all about it with such enthusiasm! I hear it was rigged to favor the athletic club. It was a great victory." Another Woman Voice

"How wonderful!" -Man Voice

"Rumor has it that their strategy was planned by Kyoya. You sure are smart." -Man Voice

"You're already a top student, but this required a different expertise." -Woman Voice

"Well done!" - Man Voice

I simply put on my fake smile as I listen to all these adults praise from things I have recently done which I did not mind as I stood next to my father as I begin to speak

"Oh no, not at all! I only supported my talented companions. Unfortunately, I was not born to stand above others as a leader."

I was smiling on the outside but on the inside I was disgusted with these adults and their fake ways. They were lucky that I knew who they were so I will use them to my advantage later on in life and with that being said I smirk.

"How humble you are!" -Another Woman Voice

The adults cleared as I was left alone with my father as we walked around for a bit.

"It was right to let the Chairman son take the spotlight in the end. Well done, Kyoya. It's good to show support to the Suoh family." -Father

A shadow casted over me as I smirk but it vanished as the same group of adults approach again from getting drinks.

"To be honest, I was taken aback when I first heard about the Host club. Well...it's rather outrageous isn't it?"-Woman Voice

"In this day and age, to change people's perspective is also an important technique. Unless one can attract attention, it's impossible to be understood or even recognize." -Father

The crowd stared at my father as he spoke.

"I advocate meritocracy. If he has the talent well...I don't mind naming my third son as the heir to the family business." -Father

"Oh, how exciting! Tehehe" -Woman Voice

For now...mission accomplished. I held a satisfied face as the time pass by and I excused myself from the group to meet up with the club.

I was enjoying the festivities until I saw a trail of white hair passed my vision of sight which made me freeze in place but she couldn't be here right. She had no ties to the school that I know of.

As I stood in place I felt something crash into my leg which I found weird even though I was standing in the middle of the room. I looked down to see a child who rubbed his nose and mumbled a few words, one of which a 'Damn' left his mouth. He quickly straighten up and bowed to me.

"I am greatly sorry. I was not watching where I was going well running."-Boy

I smirk at the kid in front of me. For a three year old or maybe he was older but his speech was quite perfect. He was about three feet and his hair was chopped in layers and quite long for a boy, it was black so there was more of a high chance of him looking more like a girl. I stared down at him and crossed my arms.

I'm was truly wondering if he would really look like a girl, I was sure he would look like a girl once he stop bowing and no sooner as that thought ran across my mind the young child stood straight and I stared down at grey eyes. My mouth drop open a little and my arms fell to my side.

"Kyousuke!" -Woman Voice

The boy and I both looked up at the voice that called him from behind.

"Mama!" -Boy

He ran to his mother as I held my stomach. I looked at her smiling face as she held out her arms to embrace the young boy. I quickly left. I never saw her or that child.

- **Kyousuke View** -

I stared at the man I bumped into only to have him staring down at me in shock, he look as if he saw a ghost then I heard my mother call my name.

"Kyousuke!" -Mama

I turned to see her standing there looking at me with a look of relief as she knelt down with her arms wide open waiting for me to jump into which I gladly will. I ran to her jumping into her open arms, embracing her.

"Mama!"

"Kyousuke, what have I told you about running off?" -Mama

"To at least take my brothers with me?"

I watched as my mother sweat drop from my words.

"No, I said to always have an adult with you because~" -Mama

"GRANDPA HAS A LOT OF ENEMIES THAT WILL USE US FOR MONEY OR JUST KILL US TO HURT HIM!" -Otoya

I watched as my twin brother jump on Mama back which cause her to be unbalanced for a few second but she balanced herself quickly. She looked back at Otoya who had jumped on her back.

"What my twin said."

Mama sigh then look at both of us with a gentle smile as she grabbed both of us and lift up with me in her arms and Otoya on her back.

"Now let's go find Yuusuke before you guys get me in trouble here." -Mama

Otoya and I look at each other then at mama but I quickly thought back to the man I ran into. If it wasn't for him just standing in the middle of the room for me to crash into him, mama would have never found me.

"Mama we have to thank the man that I ran into, if I never ran into him and apologize you would have never found me."

"That is a good point Kyousuke. Where is he?"

Mama looked around as I turn to point at the man but he wasn't there.

"He's gone..."

"Oh well I'm sure we will see him again. These rich bastards stick close to the same type of scenery."

"MAMA! "

"I'm sorry but being around rich people give me a headache."

My twin and I shaked our head at mama as she began to walk in search of Yuusuke.

Oh where are my manners. I am truly sorry for not introducing my family and myself.

My name is Kyousuke Maeda. I am the oldest grandson of Yuu Maeda of the weapon and technology manufacturer for military and medical supplies.

You have met Otoya Maeda my youngest brother of three then there's Yuusuke Maeda the middle child. We are the next heirs to the Maeda family business. We are the first set of triplets in the last fifty years as well as the first boys to be birth in the last thirty years.

We are the sons of his youngest daughter Shizuru Maeda. We are all identical in every way from our hair color to our eyes but even with that mother always knew how to tell us apart.

- **Kyoya View** -

I pushed her face to the back of my mind as I round a corner.

"KYOYA!" -Voices

I snapped back to reality as I look at the club members.

"Hey, I was about to go looking for you guys."-Kyoya

 **To be continued...**


End file.
